


Aluguel é coisa de capitalista

by Monilovely



Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Developing Friendships, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Past, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Rival Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Side Story, Spoilers, The boys are idiots
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Os meninos resolvem aproveitar o dia de neve para dar um passeio e resolvem patinar no gelo.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642723
Kudos: 11





	Aluguel é coisa de capitalista

Não era novidade para nenhum dos meninos que as coisas ficavam muito frias no inverno na Inglaterra - apesar de um deles estar acostumado a temperaturas ainda mais rigorosas -, mas isso nunca os impedia de se divertir de alguma forma.

Quando a previsão do tempo disse que viria uma forte tempestade de neve durante a noite, Edd logo reuniu todos na sala e disse que na manhã seguinte, quando parasse de nevar, eles sairiam para fazer alguma atividade todos juntos para aproveitar a ocasião e se divertirem um pouco.

Como ninguém se opôs, ficou assim combinado, e todos ajustaram seus relógios para acordarem lá pelas sete da manhã, assim aproveitariam o máximo de tempo possível.

Quando o sol surgiu naquela amanhã, seu calor muito mais fraco do que de costume pela estação fria, Tom acordou praticamente congelado. Apesar de estar usando seu melhor pijama de frio, um conjunto preto e branco quadriculado, o mesmo padrão que alguém encontraria em azulejos de banheiro, e um gorrinho na cabeça, além de um cobertor grosso por cima, o frio ainda assim arrumou um jeito de entrar. Talvez pela janela que ele esqueceu aberta durante a madrugada passada, mas ninguém tinha como ter certeza.

Ele rolou para fora da cama e caiu de cara no chão gelado, tremendo de frio, e correu de imediato para o guarda-roupa para colocar algo mais quente. Sabia por experiência que só seu moletom e uma blusa por baixo não fariam o frio ir embora, então decidiu colocar algo que melhor o protegesse daquele fluxo de ar congelante que fluía pelo apartamento. Por cima de sua blusa cinza escrito Stay Safe, Tom colocou um blusão preto, seu típico moletom azul e uma jaqueta preta grossa de veludo por dentro, enquanto suas pernas se cobriram com um par de calças de moletom que imitava um estilo jeans e um par de meias brancas grossas. Ele ainda pretendia colocar um par de luvas e protetores de orelha, mas ele primeiro iria tomar café e fazer a higiene pessoal, já que fica complicado fazer essas coisas com luvas nas mãos.

Não tinha muito em que Tom pudesse comer além de cereal e alguns legumes; ele precisaria fazer compras muito em breve. Nas condições em que estava, não sentia fome com tanta frequência, então tinha o péssimo costume de pular o café da manhã e o jantar em várias ocasiões, às vezes passava até o dia inteiro sem comer nada. Nenhuma razão em específico, ele só não tinha fome.

Agora _por que_ ele não tinha fome é outra história.

A cabeça de Tom estava latejando quando ele chegou na cozinha, e não parou nem quando ele começou a comer. Uma montoeira de vozes já começara a crescer nos confins de sua mente pouco tempo depois de acordar, e Tom queria muito poder bater repetidamente a cabeça na parede para tentar fazê-las calarem a boca. Infelizmente, da última vez que tentou isso, Edd ouviu os barulhos e o deu um sermão sobre bater a cabeça na parede por causa de shows estúpidos - que foi a desculpa que Tom deu para estar fazendo aquele ato; os shows estúpidos da televisão o deixaram com tanto nervoso que ele _tinha_ que bater a cabeça na parede.

Ele não queria ser um estorvo para seus amigos, então manteve-se calado sobre o assunto, deixando que morresse conforme Edd voltava para o próprio apartamento. Ele já lidava com aqueles problemas há _muito tempo_ , não tinha porque incomodá-los se ele sabia o que fazer.

 _“Você teria que se preocupar ainda menos com isso se estivesse morto”_ uma voz em particular sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Tom revirou os olhos. _“Porque tudo nessa vida a gente resolve com suicídio.”_ ele retrucou com um revirar de olhos. _“Me deixa em paz.”_

Se ele pudesse enfiar uma faca no próprio olho pra fazer esse bicho filho da puta calar a boca de uma vez, ele já teria a muito tempo. Puta bicho _insuportável_.

Terminando o cereal, a primeira coisa que Tom fez foi puxar uma garrafa de Smirnoff da geladeira e beber até a metade. Não era o suficiente para deixá-lo bêbado e ainda manteria uma boa parte das vozes quieta por um tempo, incluindo a daquele monstro nojento.

Pouco tempo antes de terminar de se arrumar e fazer a higiene, o celular de Tom vibrou com uma mensagem de Matt. Dizia que ele estava pronto, mas que Edd e Tord ainda demorariam um pouco mais por conta de alguns assuntos particulares que tinham que resolver.

Sem muito mais escolhas, assim que Tom ficou pronto, guardou um pouco de Smirnoff em seu frasco, sua cabeça já muito mais leve com a ausência daquelas vozes gritando, e desceu até o térreo, onde Matt o esperava sentado em um dos bancos da recepção. Estava usando suas roupas de sempre, mas com uma touca roxa na cabeça, luvas e um sobretudo verde escuro por cima do sobretudo verde claro.

\- Bom dia. - Tom o cumprimentou com a voz monótona e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia, Tom. - Matt respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. - O Edd disse que já vai descer. Ele e o Tord só precisam…

\- Eu vi a mensagem, tô sabendo já.

Matt murmurou em compreensão e voltou a ficar em silêncio, ambos encarando os arredores da sala e a neve caindo pela janela do lado de fora enquanto esperavam.

Depois de um tempo, passos apressados desceram a escada, e Edd e Tord se fizeram presentes, Edd com uma ushanka cinza, luvas pretas e um agasalho grosso e Tord com um sobretudo preto por cima do moletom vermelho e as mãos no bolso - ambos Tom e Matt presumiram que usava luvas.

\- E as princesas aparecem. - Tom comenta com ironia e Tord revira os olhos. Edd simplesmente ignora o comentário.

\- Você vai com a gente, Todd? - Matt perguntou ao se levantar, de repente muito mais entusiasmado do que quando Tom chegou.

\- Tord. E, sim, vou aproveitar que tá nevando e dar uma saída pra variar.

\- Só fica de olho nos tiras. - o de olhos inexistentes provocou por cima do ombro enquanto saía.

 _Como se alguém fosse me reconhecer com o rosto assim._ \- Tord rebateu em sua mente, mas não disse nada.

Sem mais delongas, os quatro amigos deixaram o edifício para trás e puderam-se a caminhar pela neve. Não tinham um destino certo em mente, então simplesmente iriam para onde seus pés resolvessem guiá-los. Às vezes um deles pegaria uma bola de neve e jogaria em alguém, outras precisariam parar tudo o que estavam fazendo para ajudar Matt a sair de um montante de neve, onde caiu ao pisar em falso. Como saíram relativamente cedo devido às necessidades de certo integrante do grupo, não tinha muita gente na rua, e os meninos podiam caminhar sem preocupação.

Tord tomou um grande bolsão de ar em seus pulmões e soltou pela boca, o vapor se fazendo visível próximo a seu nariz. Aquela sensação do frio subindo em seus pulmões o trazia uma grande nostalgia, da época em que ele, Edd, Tom e Matt eram pequenos e caminhavam por aí caçando confusão. Bons tempos.

Ele já não podia caminhar daquela forma pela rua a algum tempo, tanto por ser procurado quanto por suas tarefas de líder. Ou ele era ocupado demais para sair ou não podia sair para não ser pego e torturado até o momento em que seu corpo desistiria de funcionar.

Em suma, ele estava feliz por poder sair para fora e respirar o ar mais poluído do que puro da Inglaterra.

Por mais que soubesse que não seria reconhecido pelos policiais com aquela aparência, não depois do acidente, o norueguês não podia evitar de se encolher e desacelerar os passos para se esconder atrás de Edd quando passavam perto de alguma câmera de segurança. Ele não gostava de correr riscos daquele jeito, e seu rosto desfigurado, apesar de não bater com a descrição que colocaram sobre sua cabeça, não o ajudava a melhorar aquela angústia.

\- Ei. - ele ouviu Edd sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto virava uma esquina. O moreno sorria em sua direção e mantinha-se próximo dele, seus braços quase se tocando. - Relaxa, ninguém vai saber que é você. E, se souberem, eu consigo te tirar daqui voando. - Edd piscou para ele e Tord abriu um meio-sorriso. Ele sabia que seu amigo não tinha como ter segurança no que falava, mas saber que ele estava do seu lado era um conforto maior do que ele já tinha. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Tord.

Ele realmente esperava que fosse o caso, pois senão todos ali estariam em _grandes problemas_.

Os quatro pararam quando chegaram a um lago congelado, onde duas pessoas montavam uma pequena barraquinha de aluguel de patins. Era um lago grande, com muito espaço, mas não tinha ninguém além dos donos da barraquinha, ou seja, perfeito para o grupo aproveitar.

Apostaram corrida até a barraquinha (a qual Matt ganhou) e Edd se colocou à frente do grupo para alugar os patins para todos, com exceção de Tord, que disse que não precisava.

O trio se sentou à beira do lago para colocarem os patins enquanto o norueguês pisava no gelo com os sapatos normais e deslizava com o impulso das pernas. Não era tão eficiente quanto um sapato apropriado, mas Tord sabia bem como andar sobre o gelo, afinal fazia isso desde que aprendeu a andar.

Isso também era algo do que ele sentia falta. Quando era mais novo, adorava passar os invernos patinando, andando de trenó e fazendo bonecos de neve, tanto com sua família na Noruega quanto na Inglaterra, e aqueles momentos guardavam lembranças que ele guardaria para sempre em seu peito, por mais que não se lembrasse muito bem da terra natal de sua infância.

Percebendo a demora de seus amigos para entrarem na pista improvisada, Tord deslizou de volta para a neve, onde os três conversavam.

\- Vai demorar muito? - ele implicou e deu um chute suave na perna de Tom. - O gelo vai derreter com essa sua demora.

Tom franziu o cenho para o norueguês, mas terminou de amarrar os sapatos e se colocou de pé.

Quando Edd percebeu o amigo de pé, cortou o que quer que dizia Matt:

\- Ei, eu pensei que podíamos tentar o…

Apenas para ser cortado em seguida por Tom:

\- Edd, hum, a gente vai pra lá, ok? - o de olhos inexistentes gesticulou com o polegar para trás, a direção na qual Tord deslizava para longe.

\- Ah, tá bom. Divirtam-se vocês dois, mas tentem não se matar. - Edd disse com um sorriso torto.

\- Não prometo nada.

Tom e Tord deslizaram para longe dos outros dois, aproveitando-se do tamanho do lago para conseguirem se livrar de Edd e Matt por alguns minutos. Tom patinava de frente e Tord de costas, como se quisesse se exibir para o menor e mostrar o quão melhor ele era em patinar, com ou sem patins.

As coisas estavam esquentando entre os dois rivais nos últimos tempos. Não tinham mais brigas sérias, conversavam normalmente e até se juntavam em várias ocasiões para encher o saco de Edd pra variar. Não eram mais os dois pirralhos que tinham aquela animosidade intensa como da última vez que Tord voltou. As coisas estavam mais amenas entre eles, quase como se fossem amigos de novo, ou algo assim.

Tom encarava Tord com um olhar torto enquanto ele rodava ao seu redor e dava impulso com uma só perna para deslizar pelo gelo.

\- O que foi? Nunca viu alguém patinar sem patins? - o norueguês o provocou com um sorriso no rosto e Tom franziu o cenho.

\- Claro que já, idiota. Fazíamos isso quando éramos crianças; não tínhamos dinheiro pra comprar aqueles patins de gelo que a gente queria.

\- Ah, mas aqueles patins eram lindos. - Tord comentou com um olhar sonhador em seus olhos enquanto dava mais uma volta ao redor de Tom. - Eram vermelhos com labaredas.

\- _Enfim_ , o ponto que eu quero fazer é que você já tem dinheiro próprio pra comprar, _ou alugar_ , um par de patins de gelo. - ele gesticulou para a barraquinha de aluguel já posta ao lado de Edd e Matt.

Tord cuspiu ar pela boca e olhou para Tom com cara de desdém.

\- Pra que vou comprar algo que eu não preciso? Pode tentar me fazer compactuar com seu sistema capitalista o quanto quiser, mas não vai conseguir.

Tom revirou os olhos e riu baixo. Ele não admitiria, mas sentiu falta de quando ele e Tord enchiam o saco um do outro. Não eram amigos, de forma alguma, mas era algo perto. Ao menos eles não tentavam se matar a cada cinco segundo, e Tom não tinha aquela raiva territorial estranha queimando em seu peito quando estava perto dele. Não era perfeito, mas era levemente melhor.

O sem olhos saiu de seu transe nostálgico ao ser atingido por uma bola de neve na cabeça pelo norueguês.

\- Ei! - ele gritou, sacudindo a neve de cima de Steve.

\- Quer apostar corrida? - perguntou Tord, ignorando os protestos de Tom. - Cinco voltas ao redor do lago.

\- Eu contra você? Parece meio injusto. - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não me subestime, _Thomas_. - ele o provocou com uma cutucada em sua bochecha.

\- Não me chama de Thomas, é sinistro.

\- Não me subestime, _Thompson_.

\- Meu Deus, você conseguiu deixar até meu _sobrenome_ sinistro.

Tord riu alto e segurou a barriga enquanto dobrava-se de rir. Deus, por que encher o saco de Tom era tão divertido?

\- Te vejo do outro lado, Jeová.

Tord deixou Tom para trás sem dizer mais nada e começou a cumprir suas cotas de voltas ao redor do lago.

\- Ei! Isso não é justo!

\- _A vida não é justa, Tom!_ \- Tord gritou de volta com um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

Tom sorriu por um segundo e disparou atrás do norueguês.

Edd e Matt patinavam por perto, quase sendo atropelados algumas vezes pelos dois que apostavam corrida. Tom seguia logo atrás de Tord, por muito pouco não o alcançando - e isso porque ele tava usando patins e Tord não. Tom na verdade não tinha muito costume de patinar no gelo, por isso era mais devagar e precisava de mais atenção com o equilíbrio, ou acabaria de cara no chão. Tord pulava as pedras e galhos no caminho como se não fossem nada, enquanto Tom tropeçava em todos eles ou mal conseguia desviar.

Enquanto davam as voltas, ele percebia Tord movendo-se como se dançasse uma coreografia, trocando os pés de lutar ritmicamente, tomando impulso com os braços e dando piruetas e giros mais exageradas do que deveria.

Quando Tom tentou se aproveitar da falta de atenção dele para ultrapassá-lo na corrida, Tord deu um jeito de agarrar seu pulso e puxá-lo para um de seus giros. Ele se segurou com o máximo de força nos pulsos de Tord e prendeu a respiração enquanto ele o girava junto dele. De fora, tudo que Edd e Matt podiam ver era um borrão azul e preto com um toque de vermelho antes de Tord soltar Tom e ele sair girando até cair de cara em um monte de neve.

O norueguês riu alto e patinou até a pilha de neve onde Tom afundou. Ele parou com as costas eretas, em postura de soldado, na frente do amigo e o observou com um ar de superioridade. Se Tom tivesse olhos, ele provavelmente veria as pupilas girando para acompanhar a língua de fora.

\- Não tente participar de uma dança que não consegue acompanhar, Jeová. - caçoou Tord ao estender a mão para Tom, que o olhou feio.

Ele esticou a mão para segurar a de Tord, mas o puxou para a neve junto dele antes que ele pudesse levantá-lo.

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto de Tom ao ouvir Tord cuspindo neve ao seu lado por ter caído de cara no chão, mas não disse nada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio quando a tensão passou e o norueguês deitou ao lado de Tom. Seus olhos evitavam os raios de sol que surgiam ao horizonte e aproveitavam o ar gelado da manhã soprando em seus rostos suados.

\- O que você e o Edd tavam conversando lá atrás? - Tom perguntou de repente e Tord fez cara de dúvida pela surpresa da pergunta. - Quando estávamos virando a esquina, ele sussurrou alguma coisa pra você. O que foi?

\- Não é nada demais. Ele só queria me assegurar de que ficaria tudo bem. Sabe, inimigo do Estado e tudo mais. - disse apontando para si mesmo.

Tom murmurou em compreensão e sua mente inconscientemente foi para o momento em que encontrou o aviso de procurado. Ele ficou muito chocado naquela hora, e com muita raiva acima de tudo, de saber que Tord estava sendo procurado pelo governo e colocando seus amigos em perigo apenas por estar perto deles. 

As coisas estavam diferentes agora, pelo menos segundo Edd, e o norueguês realmente não passava mais aquela aura maligna como da última vez que se encontraram, mas o fato de ele ser alguém procurado ainda era preocupante. Tom não podia nem imaginar como Tord se sentia.

\- Você se preocupa muito quando sai na rua? - ele decidiu perguntar, sem muito assunto além disso.

O norueguês deu de ombros.

\- Costumava me preocupar mais do que hoje. É tudo uma questão de tempo até eu ir embora de qualquer forma e eles me esquecerem, então não tenho razão pra me preocupar. Além do que, eu sinto que vou poder voltar a sair normalmente logo logo.

Uma mão pareceu apertar o peito de Tom. Por alguma razão, ele não gostava de reconhecer que chegaria uma hora em que Tord os deixaria de novo, por mais que fosse a absoluta verdade. Logo agora quando as coisas começaram a ficar boas entre eles, como se eles nunca tivessem deixado de ser amigos.

E pensar que até alguns meses atrás eles estavam querendo se matar, e agora Tom estava o considerando um amigo de novo? Ou as coisas mudam muito rápido ou Tom perdeu todos os neurônios e noção de segurança que tinha, o que já não deviam ser muitos pra começo de conversa.

Ugh, esse pensamento o estava deixando melancólico. 

Tom enfiou a mão no bolso do agasalho para pegar seu frasco e tomar um gole de sua doce e amada Smirnoff, mas não sentiu nada dentro do bolso. Ele desesperadamente olhou em volta, para caso tivesse deixado cair, mas ao ouvir uma risada, percebeu exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

\- Procurando alguma coisa? - Tord perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, sua mão direita enluvada balançando o frasco pelo bico.

\- Filho da puta, minha bebida! - Tom gritou e tentou correr até o norueguês, apenas para quase cair antes mesmo de sair do lugar. - Devolve agora, seu comunista chupa cu!

\- Você não é o superior? - Tord o provocou. - Vem pegar de volta.

Com um rosnado deixando sua boca, Tom ligou o botão do foda-se e patinou na direção de Tord, jogando-se em cima dele e puxando seu braço com força, numa tentativa desesperada de conseguir o que era seu de volta.

Enquanto Tom se esgoelava e trepava no braço de Tord para tentar subir, Edd e Matt os observavam do outro lado do lago.

\- É sério que eles _já_ tão brigando? - o moreno se deu um tapa na testa e soltou um grunhido.

\- Você sabe como o Todd e o Tim são, Edd. Vira e mexe, eles já tão brigando. - Matt deu de ombros e voltou a deslizar suavemente pelo gelo.

Observando-os pelo canto do olho, Edd deixou um sorriso triste surgir no canto de seus lábios.

\- É, eu sei.

Edd não mentiria, ele sentiu falta dessas brigas deles. Não era como da primeira vez que Tord voltou, em que eles mais pareciam dois cachorros grandes - mais ou menos - brigando por território. O jeito como Tom mostrava os dentes e tentava desesperadamente agarrar o frasco de Smirnoff sem cair no chão enquanto Tord tinha um sorriso de provocação nos lábios e erguia o frasco _centímetros_ acima do alcance de Tom, foi daquilo que Edd sentiu falta. O jeito de brigar deles, mas sem a malícia verdadeira que tinham como da última vez. Não eram mais cachorros, mas sim crianças pequenas, brigando por coisas pequenas. Ainda era uma briga, mas bem menos séria do que a última que Edd testemunhou entre eles.

Por Deus, Tom quase morreu naquele incidente. Comparado com aquilo, Tom brigando por um fraco de Smirnoff e Tord enchendo seu saco era mil vezes melhor.

Edd sentiu falta de seus amigos, daquela dinâmica que eles tinham. Tanto tempo já se passou desde que eles podiam ter uma rotina verdadeira de amigos, sem o peso da tensão que sempre os rodeava quando Tom e Tord ficavam pertos demais. Quando eles quatro podiam sair juntos como pessoas normais e encher o saco uns do outros sem aquele peso incômodo que se fazia, como se alguém fosse arrancar a garganta do outro a qualquer segundo.

Edd precisava aproveitar o máximo de tempo que podia com Tord, antes que seu amigo fosse tirado dele de novo.

\- Me coloca no chão, comunista filho da puta! - Tom gritou de longe, debatendo-se nos braços de Tord e tentando se soltar para pegar o frasco caído no chão, mas o norueguês apenas ria.

Edd abriu um sorriso. É, aqueles eram tempos bons demais para deixar passar.


End file.
